Expert Care
by VendettaBlood-Orchid
Summary: With all the commotion going on at Kadic, the principle only see's one option left. Special Forces!


**Expert Care.**

**Summary: With all the commotion going on at Kadic, the principle only see's one option left. Special Forces!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, and I don't own any special forces...But I own CHEESE!...sniff I hate cheese. sniff lol. I only own my OC's**

**AN: Ages are as follows, duh, Yumi: 15, Ulrich: 14, slightly taller than Yumi, Odd: 14, Jeremie: 14, Aelita: 14. OC's: 17. The Lyoko gang is not in the same class duh, lol!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, now time to deactivate the tower!" shouted Odd as he destroyed another Mega-Tank. Ulrich and Yumi had been stuck at school fighting some krabs.

"Tower deactivated, Jeremie." said Aelita as she stepped out of the tower. "Okay, I'll iniciate the return to the past program." ranted Jeremie as he pressed the button.

"Huh?" said Jeremie as nothing happened. "Uh, guys, bad news, the RTTP's busted again." Odd and Aelita heard Jeremie groan. "Come on, we have to get back to school!" said Jeremie as he materialized them and they all ran towards Kadic.

Ulrich and Yumi were standing beside a frozen Krab. "Hey, why didn't we go back in time?" asked Yumi. "It's busted." came Odd's response. Ulrich plunged the Ishiyama sword into the Krab and it fell down.

"Great, every student witnessed **_everything_** how are we going to explain this?" asked Ulrich. Jeremie just shrugged. "Lie." he said simply as if it was obvious. Ulrich just gave Yumi her father's sword back and seemed to ignore Jeremie.

"AHHH! WHAT ARE YOU STUDENTS DOING OUT HERE? IT'S DANGEROUS! GET IN HERE!" yelled Mr. Delmas as Jim dragged them in. The principle hung up his cell phone and looked outside.

"Who'd you call, sir?" asked Jim as he made sure that Ulrich and Odd were secured. "The army, this has happened too many times!" Mr. Delmas stressed as he raised a shaky hand to wipe away the sweat from his forehead. The Lyoko gang exchanged worried glances.

"They'll be sending in special forces, until then, no one leaves the school grounds, or enters the forest." The Lyoko gang gasped but quickly shut the fuck up!

"Yes, sir!" said Jim as he ushered all the shocked students into their dorms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in America, three soldiers, all seventeen, trained in the yard. They all had matching uniforms. They had dark green long sleeve padded shirts that showed their muscles. They wore a black bullet proof vest over it. They all had gun holsters on their arms and leg.

They had black combat boots and pants. Well, two soldiers trained while one timed them. He had long red hair that was in a silver ponytail and a headband with some hair sticking out over it.

He had two scars on his face, both in the same spot on different cheeks. They showed his pink flesh, but not in a gross way. He also had green fingerless gloves on.

He had a stud in his left ear. "Come on! My mother runs faster than you!" the young man yelled. The two soldiers running rolled their eyes and crawled over a few trenches.

They also had ear peices in their ear to communicate. "We're trying, Sarge!" yelled one boy. He was black and had dreadlocks with a Jamaican accent. "Just another lap, boys." said the sergeant lazily.

They finished and the sergeant stopped the timer. "Hmm, four minutes for 25 laps. Well, it's better than yesterday." he said. The boys rolled their eyes again. "Yo, Jaden, stop acting all big, man." said one boy.

He had short blond hair. He had hazel eyes also. "Oh, shut up, Shadows." sneered Jaden, the sergeant. "Attention!" snapped the Captain as he walked outside. All the boys snapped into a salute. "Sir, yessir?" they yelled/asked.

"At ease." said the captain as they did so. "Alright boys, your wanted in France at a local school called Kadic Academy. It seems their having trouble with a few...electronical monsters, as a man named 'Jim' said." sneered the Captain as the young men snickered.

"But, none the less, it seems they need your support. You'll be leaving in a few hours so, pack your bags and your weapons boys!" said the Captain as the boys snapped into a salute. "Sir yessir!" they yelled again and two of the boys left.

Jaden made to move past the Captain, but he placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Renault, please try and be careful out there, your always wreckless!" said the Captain.

Jaden saluted and ran towards his courters. He packed all his similar uniforms and his machine guns and his most precious gun. His Magnum. Jaden kissed it and placed it in his holster.

He exited his courters and found the other two boys outside. They were waiting for him to do the debreifing. "Alright boys, even though I'm sure nothing will happen to us, we must always take precautions. Even though we're the best, youngest, and most handsomest marines, we still need to protect our pretty faces." said Jaden and the boys snickered.

"Alright, Zyrus Shadows, Dell Ksam, lets do this." said Jaden as he cocked his Magnum. "Yeah!" yelled Zyrus and Dell as they also cocked their pistols. They placed them back in their holsters and grabbed their bags.

"Whoa, big plane." said Zyrus upon reaching it. "Only the best...for success." Jaden said and the others laughed as they climbed aboard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich and Odd woke up to an earpercing alarm and rushed out of their rooms, crashing into Jeremie and Aelita. "What the fuck?" yelled Odd over the siren.

Suddenly, an unknown voice to the teenagers came on. It was Jaden. "Attention, Kadic Academy, Attention. From here on out, this school is on level five quarentine. I

repeat, this school is now on level five quarentine. Thank you and have a beautiful morning." the intercom shut off and so did the siren. "I would have if you wouldn't have woken me up." mumbled Ulrich as the boys went to the showers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden made his way to the gangs classroom and stepped in. All the kids gasped upon seeing his guns. He had the Magnum in his hand as if it was casual.

"Class, this is Sergeant Jaden Renault. He is your classroom and courtyard supervisor. He is part of the special forces team. He is the leader so, don't expect any special treatment. Any questions?" asked Mr. Delmas who had accomponied him.

"Yes, must he brandish a weapon in my classroom?" asked Mrs. Hertz sternly. "Yes. Goodbye." Mr. Delmas left and Jaden stood in the front beside Mrs. Hertz with the Magnum at his side.

One brave kid slowly raised his hand. "Yes, Jeremie?" asked Mrs. Hertz. Well not brave then. "Uhh, what does, SFS mean?" he asked, referring to the small logo on Jadens uniform.

"It means, Special Forces Squad." Jaden answered. Sissi raised her hand and flounced her hair. "Yes, Sissi?" "Ahem, where are the others?" she asked. "They are supervising the other classes." Jaden answered.

"Okay, enough questions for Mr. Renault here, now who can answer this question?" asked Mrs. Hertz and the class dragged on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class the gang made their way to their bench and watched as Dell and Zyrus came out looking for Jaden. Jaden came up to them and they high fived each other.

"Okay, report?" asked Jaden. "Sir, this is a normal school with some pretty dorky kids, like that Belpois kid." said Zyrus as he looked over at Jeremie. Jaden and Dell laughed.

"Well, we have our orders...but, it wouldn't hurt to hang out, ya know." said Jaden and he looked around. Jeremie's laptop began to beep. "Xana!" he gasped. The others, minus Yumi, got up and they began to run towards the forest.

Unfortunately, Jaden was faster. "Freeze!" he shouted at the gang as he stood in front of them. The gang stopped. "Um, sir, we really need to get to the, uh, forest." tried Odd lamely.

Jaden scoffed. "No way kid, now go back to sitting on that bench." Jaden sneered. "Now, sir--" began Ulrich as he stepped towards Jaden. Jaden shot at the ground right in front of Ulrich.

"I said, move it!" he yelled and they all ran back to the bench. "Well, we can't deactivate Xana." grumbled Odd.

"But, if we can't stop him, he'll do anything he wants!" stressed Jeremie. The gang all looked at the forest entrances and saw Dell and Zyrus guarding them.

"Damnit, what if Xana's actually doing something rash?" said Ulrich. "Hmm...we need something to distract that Sergeant." wondered Jeremie. Ulrich and Odd looked at Sissi.

"Or someone..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Tell me how it is. Flames welcome because I just ignore them! Lol j/k.**


End file.
